freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
André Françoise
André Françoise is a second-year Limiter at West Genetics. He is the Limiter partner of Elizabeth Mably. Background Not much is known about André's past, apart from him being Elizabeth Mably's Limiter. Appearance André appears as the perfect male, featuring a tall and well-composed figure, wavy hair strapped into a small ponytail, and a cunning but gentle facial expression. In the manga, he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Personality To enhance his "perfect" appearance, André is also very obedient and carries out Elizabeth's orders without question by simply replying with, "Oui, madame" (in the anime, he says "Yes, My Lady", which is the translation for the former in French). Story 10th Nova Clash Arc As Elizabeth's limiter, he protected her from the freezing of the enemy Pandora. Siblings Arc André does not make a appearance in this Arc. E-Pandora Project Arc When Elizabeth was selected to participate in the E-Pandora Project, he, as her Limiter, went to Alaska with her. During lunch, Andre and Elizabeth sit with the E-Pandora since there are no other tables available. When Elizabeth offers the Pandoras and the E-Pandoras a 10% discount on the Mably Family Limited Edition Lip Gloss, Andre makes a mental remark 'This isn't like her.' Later on, he assists Elizabeth on trying to subdue a Novafying Gina Papleton. However, it was Charles Bonaparte and Citroen who finish her off. After the Mark IV Incident, he declared that he would stand by Elizabeth's side as she stood up against the Chevalier. However, Elizabeth was tortured for her actions. Andre meets Chiffon Fairchild and Eugene in the cafeteria during lunch. Eugene and Chiffon both comment that it was rare to see him alone and ask where Elizabeth was. Andre thought nothing of it at the time. But with Elizabeth gone after three days, Andre demanded to know where she was. The Chevalier Pandoras instead threaten to subject him to disciplinary punishment if he didn't stop looking for Elizabeth. Andre would have continued but Eugene was able to stop and calm him down. When Elizabeth is returned and placed in house arrest for three more days, she seemed not to recognize him. When he tried to ask her if she was all right, she flinched at his touch and pushed his hand away. Andre explains to Chiffon, Eugene, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen and Kazuya Aoi the reason why the Chevalier decided to torture Elizabeth. Chiffon tells him not make such accusations. Andre then questions her about why she didn't help Elizabeth and insults her. This provokes Eugene and he orders Andre to shut up. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc When the E-Pandora start their rebellion, Andre immediately realizes what's going and explains it to Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana. Elizabeth prepares to help the E-Pandora escape. He and Elizabeth are first confronted by Chiffon and Eugene. Both Limiters remain silent while their partners speak. Elizabeth slaps Chiffon, shocking Andre as he thought his partner would never raise a hand against Chiffon. He leaves with Elizabeth. As Elizabeth changes to her battle uniform, she gives Andre the chance to back out. However, Andre refuses and is more than willing to help Elizabeth. Amelia Evans encounters Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya. When Andre and Elizabeth arrive, they first thought they were trying to stop Amelia. But the misunderstanding is quickly cleared. Charles and Citroen enter the scene. While Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya and Amelia run off, Andre prepares to assist Elizabeth fight against Charles. Charles uses her Typhon Tempest Turn. Andre uses his Freezing and immobilizes Charles, giving Elizabeth a chance to fight but Citroen quickly neutralizes and Charles escapes. Due to Charles multiple clones, Andre struggles keeping them 'frozen'. Freezing clashes with Citroen's. Andre gathers his strength and neutralizes Citroen's Freezing and knocks him off balance. Charles continues to use her Tempest Turns. Andre realizes that Charles' speed and Tempest Turns are a huge disadvantage to Elizabeth's long-ranged Volt Weapon. He forcefully strengthens his Freezing. It becomes strong enough to stop Charles from moving. However, his Stigmata begins to corrode him. Citroen warns him that he'll get himself killed if he uses too much power. Elizabeth orders him to stop. Instead of following her orders like he normally does, Andre encourages Elizabeth to continue fighting. He also comments that he would rather die than to see her lose. With Elizabeth's resolve strengthened even further, she sends a powerful attack at Charles. But Charles enters her Special Pandora Mode. She comes out unharmed and renders Andre's Freezing useless. Charles injures Elizabeth and knocks her down. Charles then tells them her ideology but Andre refuses to retreat and to listen to Charles and still believes in Elizabeth. Andre becomes more resolved to help Elizabeth win, even putting his life on the line. Despite risking further Stigmata corrosion, he unleashes a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing which completely paralyzes Charles even in her Pandora Mode. Andre tells Elizabeth to stand and not to give up the fight. At this point, Andre's eyes begin to bleed and Elizabeth fights on. With Citroen's help, Charles breaks free but Andre's Freezing proves to be powerful. Once again, Citroen is knocked off balance and Charles is 'frozen'. Elizabeth uses this as her opportunity to defeat Charles. After they defeat Charles, he collapses to the ground. He is taken care of by Elizabeth. 11th Nova Clash Arc During the Nova Clash, he was being treated for his stigmata corrosion, Elizabeth by his side, and did not participate in the battle. After the E-Pandora Rebellion, there is a high chance that he lost his eye sight as a result of the corroding of his stigma. Elizabeth claims that one day the two of them will return side by side. Andre is visited by Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana. Kazuya is clearly upset at the possibility of him permanently losing his sight. However Andre tells them that he is actually proud of what he did for Elizabeth. Abilities Freezing André possesses both the ability of creating and nullifying a Freezing field. With his normal Freezing, Andre is stronger than most Limiters. His Freezing is strong enough to easily neutralize Citroen's Freezing and also knock him off balance. Elizabeth also entrusted him to keep the Nova Form Pandora from 'freezing' her, indicating his Freezing is stronger than the enemy Pandora. Andre can also create stronger Freezing Fields and is capable of releasing an Omnidirectional Freezing. It was because of his determination to help Elizabeth win her fight against Charles Bonaparte that he was able to perform such feats. This allowed him to immobilize Charles long enough for Elizabeth to finish her off. However, Andre is not as skilled as Eugene nor does he have the same unique abilities as Kazuya. For him, using such powerful levels of Freezing comes with a price. Andre's stigmata start to corrode and damage his body. This went up to the cost of nearly losing his life to Novafication, a feat which Limiters are said not to survive. Luckily, instead of dying, he only lost his eyesight; a reason for Elizabeth to withdraw from being a Pandora. Relationships Elizabeth Mably André is Elizabeth Mably's Limiter. André is very dedicated to her. He follows her when she attempted to help the E-Pandora escape despite being told by Elizabeth that he did not need to involve himself. He was quite determined to help her succeed and defeat Charles that he was able to perform a powerful Freezing despite knowing it could have caused him his life; which it almost did. Eugene They have rarely been seen interacting with each other so whether they are friends or simply schoolmates is unclear. Eugene got angry with André for insulting Chiffon Fairchild but he also prevented him from being subjected to disciplinary punishment. Kazuya Aoi Although they are not necessarily friends, Kazuya was clearly distressed when he found out Andre had to retire with the strong possibility that he forever lost his sight. Charles Bonaparte For Elizabeth's sake, Andre fought against her and help Elizabeth beat her. Personally, Andre had nothing against her. Citroen The two French Limiters weren't enemies but they weren't friends either. They fought each other in order to help their respective partner Pandoras. Trivia *'André Françoise's' name is a reference to the Hungarian-born French cartoonist André François. *Andre and Citroen share several traits. They are both French. They are both loyal to their partner Pandora. They both have confidence in their skills as Pandora. *Andre is one of the only three Limiters who are capable of creating Omnidirectional Freezing. Category: Character Category: Limiter